Hayato Yamashita
, | birthday = October 27 | age = Unknown, appears 18 | gender = Male | height = 5'8" | weight = 179 lbs | eyes = Lavender | hair = Dark Purple | blood type = A- | affiliation = , , | previous affiliation = , | occupation = Secure Package Carrier | previous occupation = , | team = None | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = Human World | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Shinō Academy | status = Alive | shikai = Awadatsu Kyapuchā | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Hayato Yamashita (隼人 山下 Hayato Yamashita) is a former member of the aswell as a and former member of the with the designation C - The Chill. He has abandoned both the Gotei 13 and the Sternritter refusing to work along side either of them as he now lives in the human world actively fighting any and all Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollow that enter his vicinity. He currently works at Yuto's Delivery Service where he holds several records due to his ability to move much faster than any other employee. Appearance Personality History Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス),Kuinshī Kurosu Japanese for "Destruction Cross"): Hayato carries a total of three Quincy crosses. The first is on a band around his right wrist and is a normal abrahamic Quincy Cross, another cross hangs around his neck and takes the shape of a five armed Quincy pentacle. The third and final Quincy Cross is that of the Vandenreich which hangs on a chain off of his coats zipper usually tucked behind the pouch on the upper left side of his coat. Abilites & Powers Shinigami Abilites & Powers Child Prodigy Expert Swordsman Expert Hand to Hand Combatant Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Enhanced Speed Hayato's spiritual power is an elemental representative of ice, more specifically it gives one the sensation of standing within a raging blizzard if they are enveloped in it. When he was a live quincy his was considered massive among the Quincy he came across and it only grew after his death as he trained as a shinigami gaining his own zanpakuto adding to his arsenal of weapons while he simultaneously trained along side the gaining access to both his Bankai and his Vollständig in roughly half the time it takes most individuals to do so. It was after Ywach gave him his designation that his spiritual power took on its blizzard like feel. Despite his immense Spiritual Pressure Hayato is able to seemingly hide his strength from even the highest of the shinigami as he was able to hide his power as that of a mere lieutenant while his true power surpassed that of most Captains in his shinigami form and his Quincy form rivaled even that without the release of his Vollständig as shown when he was able to break free after being frozen solid by 's Bankai by merely releasing his full Spiritual Pressure. Zanpakuto Awadatsu(泡立つ.To Bubble): In its sealed state Awadatsu appears to be a ordinary Nodachi with a five foot blade and a ten inch hilt, along the blade is an engraving of a serious of bubbles interlocked along its entirety. The hilt is wrapped in a light blue cloth. * : Awadatsu's release command is "Capture, Awadatsu" '(泡立つ キャプチャー,''Awadatsu Kyapuchā) In its shikai, Awadatsu's blade and hilt both shorten to that of an average katana, rings form on either side of the hilt along the same sides as the edge and back of the blade aswell as an additional larger vertical ring forming at the base of the hilt. Each of these rings fills with a seemingly liquid concentration of Reiatsu. When the transformation is complete the bubble's etched into the blade glow with the same light purple color as the rest of Hayato's reiatsu. To accompany the release command Hayato is shown to draw a single circle in the air with the tip of Awadatsu's blade as he speaks though it is unknown if this is just a personal flare or if it is needed to awaken Awadatsu. :Shikai Special Ability. Awadatsu grants Hayato the ability to create bubbles by pushing air through any of the three rings that form when its Shikai is activated, pushing air through these rings causes the liquid held within the ring to form a bubble that then captures anything made of spirit particles within it. This ability is however limited to one entity per bubble though seemingly endless bubbles can be formed. Hayato can use these bubbles to trap incoming reiatsu based attacks or even outright trap his opponent within a bubble. Trapped attacks can be freed by Hayato choosing to pop a bubble with a simple gesture, for anyone else to pop a bubble they must form an attack that has a higher amount of reiatsu than the bubble itself which is quite a feat depending on the amount of bubbles currently used due to Hayato's own immense reiatsu. * : Quincy Abilites & Powers Blut Blut (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise") Is an advanced Quincy technique in which the user flows Reishi through their veins allowing for an incredible boost to either their offensive or defensive abilities. These two abilities use two different techniques within Blut and as such can not be used at the same time. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise") Is the defensive form of Blut granting its user incredible durability and sustain, this ability can be seen only after the user is struck as a faint tracing of the users veins shows where the Reishi was concentrated to block the incoming damage, when used at its full potential the user can even completely negate the attacks of a Shinigami's Bankai though Blut Vene does have its limits and can be "torn" if the opponent uses sufficient power. Blut Vene can also stop blood loss from critical wounds allowing its user to continue the fight despite their injuries. : Hayato has shown a natural aptitude for this kind of Blut having caught and slapped away 's blade in both its Shikai and its Bankai forms barehanded with only the latter needing any perceived effort. In addition to his battle with Hayato has shown that he can go so far as to stop one of 's though he commented that it caused his hand to sting to do so. *Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise") Is the offensive form of Blut granting its user superhuman offensive capabilities, enough so to allow for any Quincy that can use this ability to harm even a Bankai wielding Shinigami. : Spirit Weapon (s) Heilig Bogen '(神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン),''Hairihhi Bōgun German for "Holy Bow, Japanese for "Sacred Bow" '' Hayato's Heilig Bogen takes the shape of fingerless gloves. These gloves are pure white and seem to fit his hands tight enough to be that of a second skin never showing wrinkles or any form of space between his gloves and his hands, these gloves feature a broken Sternritter symbol on his palms and a Quincy pentacle on the backs of his hands. Since these gloves are formed purely from his Icy Reiatsu they have a tendency to freeze anything he touches. * (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), ''Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow, Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows" '' By collecting Reishi between his hands Hayato is able to form a variety of Heilig Pfeil. The most common form of Heilig Pfeil is that of a javelin taking a shape that is about as tall as he is with the width of an average soda can which he then throws at his intended target which on impact freezes a large area around its target. This javelin appears solid with one pointed end, the other end has a broken version of the Sternritter symbol etched onto it. Another form of Heilig Pfeil is what Hayato calls his ''Snow Globe This Heilig Pfeil takes the shape of a clear ball with a snowflake version of the Sternritter symbol seemingly floating inside it, this symbol may spin or turn slightly within the ball, when thrown the ball expands before exploding into a miniature blizzard freezing everything within it and quite possibly shattering those frozen objects aswell. '''Shimiru (凍てる (いてる), Shimiru; Japanese for "To Freeze Over"): Beneath the right sleeve of Hayato's coat and sweater around his forearm sits a black wristband with the symbol upon it. When activated a massive amount of reiatsu is released exploding outward in the form of a sub zero wind coating everything and everyone in a thick coat of ice or frost. Once this wind disperses Hayato emerges in his Quincy: Vollständig form. In this form Hayato gains a set of white butterfly like wings with the top half being wider and taller than that of the lower sections of the wings, the entirety of these wings taken shape from several interlocking snowflakes of varying sizes and shapes. Hayato is also granted a Halo in the shape of the Quincy Zeichen with icicles of varying lengths hanging from each point. When entering this state Hayato releases nearly the full force of his devastating Reiatsu causing a massive icy storm to blow outward from him in all directions freezing all water it passes over, water continues to freeze far outside the initial blast radius as his Reiatsu sucks the heat out of everything within his range causing frost to form on nearly everything within it. *'Flight:' In this form Hayato's snowflake wings provide him with the ability for high speed flight. He has shown the ability to dodge and out maneuver both Shinigami and Quincy attacks while mid flight. While flying if he stops snowflakes form in the air around him due to the immense cold his wings radiate. *'Enhanced Speed:' While he isnt flying his foot speed is vastly increased leaving basic Shunpo, Sonido, and Hirenkyaku techniques looking sluggish and easily predictable. Hayato states that average Heilig Pfeil look as if they are trying to fly through water to reach him allowing for him to easily side step or counter them. *'Enhanced Strength:' With his Vollständig active Hayato gains an incredibly boost to his strength allowing him to have punched straight through 's Bankai's wings shattering them instantly aswell as consistently break free of any form of ice he used to try to slow his movement or bind him. *'Complete Dominance' :*' '(聖隷 (スクラヴェライ),Sukuraverai; German for 'Slavery', Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This technique uses the most basic ability to gather in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: '''When in this form Hayato's ability to sense ones spiritual pressure is drastically increased allowing him to sense others from a much further distance and even better identify them. He was able to know where every shinigami within Seireitei and deduce the speed at which each of them could reach his and 's location stating that he would defeat Tōshirō long before any of the Gotei 13 can reach them. Trivia Quotes (To ) "''If that is truly the full power of your Bankai then go home and train some more, If you continue to stand in my way il be forced to show you the gap between our powers." Category:Character